Les vendredi 13 portent malheur
by Bey0nd
Summary: Solidarité nationale suite aux attentats d'hier soir à Paris. Juste, vive la République. Vive la France. Vive la Liberté.


**Rien à dire.**

* * *

 **Les vendredi 13 portent malheur**

_ _Ach, Schieße !_

_ Bouuuuuuh 1-0, on va vous mettre la misère Lud ' !

_ Tu parles trop vite Franny ! C'est que le début du match, notre équipe est trop génialissime pour perdre face à vous !

 _ **F**_ rancis sautillait gaiement sur place, narguant effrontément son homologue Allemand sur l'issue de ce match de football tandis que ce dernier affichait une moue râgeuse, réconforté bruyamment par son grand frère Albinos.

 _ **L**_ eurs drapeaux respectifs peints sur les joues, parés de leurs maillots, écharpes, et banderoles, ils s'étaient aisément mêlés à la foule de supporters franco-allemands regroupés dans les tribunes du stade de France, et assistaient donc joyeusement au spectacle en encourageant leurs équipes avec enthousiasme.

_ Allez les Bleus ! On va les écraser !

_ _Go Mannschaft !_

 _ **M**_ ais alors qu'un joueur Allemand reprenait possession du ballon rond, Francis posa sa main sur son coeur, une expression crispée sur le visage. Le remarquant, les deux Germains s'arrêtèrent de hurler pour leur équipe, se tournant vers le Français.

_ Bah Franny, tu cries plus ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ _Frankreich...?_

_ J'ai mal au coeur... Il se passe quelque chose. Oh mon Dieu je vous en prie, faites que ce ne soit pas-

 _ **I**_ l fut cependant coupé par un assourdissant bruit qui résonna dans tout le stade, faisant taire la plupart des supporters qui se regardèrent, bouche bée.

 _ **U**_ ne déflagration.

_ C'était quoi ça ?

_ Vous avez entendu ?

_ C'était une bombe...?!

_ Mais non, bien sûr que non. Sûrement un con qui a frappé sur un montant métallique du stade !

 _ **F**_ rancis se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme un animal apeuré, et en se penchant pour essayer de le revigorer, Ludwig put l'entendre murmurer en boucle deux simples mots : " Pas encore... ". Gilbert vint frotter la paume de sa main contre le dos de son meilleur ami, tentant de le réconforter.

_ Kesese ! T'en fais pas _mein Freund_ , écoute ta population ! Si ça se trouve, c'était vraiment simplement un guignol qui a tapé sur une barre métallique du stade !

_ Si c'était le cas, Poo, je ne me sentirais pas pire qu'en Janvier.

 _ **L**_ e Prussien ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre. Cette fois-ci, l'intégralité des supporters se turent, tout comme les joueurs qui semblèrent hésiter un instant avant de continuer maladroitement leur match.

_ Il se passe quelque chose...!

_ C'était bien une bombe, la première !

_ On est attaqués...?!

_ Calmez-vous, nous sommes dans un endroit confiné. Paniquer ne fera qu'augmenter les risques de casse humaine, lança de sa voix forte Ludwig pour tenter de calmer et discipliner un peu les supporters à présent inquiets.

 _ **E**_ t, par chance, les humains l'écoutaient, contrairement à la plupart des nations.

_ West, un mouchoir vite !

 _ **L**_ e grand blond se retourna une nouvelle fois vers ses camarades nations et vit que le Français s'était mis à cracher du sang. Il lui tendit rapidement un Kleenex que ce dernier plaça devant sa bouche, puis l'aida à se relever en l'obligeant à s'appuyer contre lui.

_ Il faut qu'on sorte, on peut pas le laisser comme ça, commença l'Allemand en se frayant un passage parmi les humains.

_ Mais, si y'a vraiment du grabuge à l'extérieur, ils ne nous laisseront pas partir, Luddy !

_ La tribune...

_ Quoi ?

 _ **S**_ urpris, le Prussien n'avait pu retenir cette exclamation lorsque Francis s'était forcé à se redresser et à parler.

_ La tribune... présidentielle. Il faut que j'aille... là-bas...!

_ Pas question, _Frankreich_. On ne peut pas traverser tout le stade comme ça, répliqua d'un ton intraitable le blond.

_ Allemagne. Il faut superviser l'é-... l'évacuation des civils, des ministres, et du président...! articula tant bien que mal le Français, coupé par un haut-le-cœur. Je ne peux pas partir en me disant que si un massacre a lieu ici je n'aurais pas pu être là pour protéger de mon corps au moins l'un de mes citoyens...!

_ France-

_ C'est bon. On t'y emmène.

_ Quoi?! Mais _Bruder-_

_ Franny peut être têtu comme une mule, quand il s'y met. S'il a décidé qu'il irait auprès de son président, même ma génialissime personne ne pourra pas l'en empêcher, le coupa son aîné en aggripant l'autre bras de son ami. On y va.

 _ **A**_ lors que les trois nations se frayaient un passage parmi les supporters, une troisième déflagration retentit, faisant crier quelques personnes qui déclenchèrent un début de mouvement de panique dans la foule, bien vite contrôlé par les Forces de l'Ordre sur place.

 _ **L**_ a mi-temps fut enfin sifflée par l'arbitre de jeu alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin les sièges des dirigeants Français. Une haute sphère de la police nationale sommait M. Hollande d'évacuer immédiatement le stade, mais dès qu'il vit sa nation arriver le brun se leva de son siège, venant à la rencontrer des trois hommes.

_ Mon Dieu Francis ! Il se passe quelque chose de grave... Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Horriblement mal...

_ C'est bien ce que je craignais...

_ Monsieur le Président, on vient de recevoir un message des patrouilles mobiles. Plusieurs attaques sont à déplorer ! intervint le ministre de l'Intérieur, Monsieur Cazeneuve.

_ Monsieur le Président, vous devez quitter les lieux sur-le-champ...! Si jamais vous veniez à être tué, la situation tournerait très vite à l'anarchie ! Il faut vous mettre en sûreté, ne cessait de répéter le haut dignitaire de la police.

_ J'ai bien compris oui. Francis, on va t'évacuer avec moi. Malheureusement, ces messieurs devront rester ici, mais je vais leur assigner deux CRS pour leur sécurité personnelle.

 _ **L**_ es deux Germains ne répondirent rien et laissèrent deux policiers prendre leur relais en saisissant la nation meurtrie sous les bras pour la soutenir. Le président Français se tourna vers un autre homme en costume, l'autre intraitable.

_ Monsieur Cazeneuve, déclenchez l'État d'Alerte National. Je veux que toutes les Forces de l'Ordre soient sur le coup, ces supporters doivent être évacués dans les règles, et escortés en lieux sûrs. Passez des flashs spéciaux sur toutes les chaînes de télévision, les radios, les journaux et les sites Internet français. Personne ne doit mettre les pieds dehors si ce n'est en cas d'extrême nécessité, que les civils restent cloîtrés à double tour dans leurs habitations, et particulièrement dans la Capitale. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

_ Oui Monsieur le Président, répondit le ministre en inclinant la tête.

_ Et vous allez me retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça. Ils doivent payer pour s'être attaqués à la France.

_ Naturellement Monsieur.

_ Maintenant nous pouvons y aller.

 _ **L**_ e président fit signe aux policiers de le suivre avec la nation Française, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient rapidement vers la voiture présidentielle qui allait les conduire au Ministère de l'Intérieur, l'endroit le plus sécurisé de la Capitale, avant même la Banque de France et le palais présidentiel. Ils installèrent le blond silencieux sur la banquette arrière, avec le dirigeant de la République, puis laissèrent le chauffeur faire son travail en démarrant la voiture pour s'éloigner au plus vite du lieu d'attaque, escortés par une escouade mobile.

 _ **F**_ rancis quand à lui était replié sur lui-même, le torse collé à ses cuisses, la tête entres les mains et posées sur ses genoux, ignorant délibérément les appels en masse qu'il reçevait d'un certain Londonien. De toute façon, il se doutait qu'il allait recevoir le soutien de nombreux pays, comme en janvier. Mais cela recommencerait bien assez tôt. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela était-il encore arrivé ?

 _ **P**_ ourquoi ces hommes ne les laissaient-ils pas tranquilles ? Pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils pas à accepter leurs différences et à respecter les libertés de chacun...? Comment osaient-ils tuer des civils innocents venus simplement se divertir pacifiquement ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Comment des hommes pouvaient-ils être assez aveuglés par leurs meneurs pour aller jusqu'à se faire sauter pour des foutaises...? Dans un sens, ces types étaient comparables aux ex-membres du NSDAP, aveuglés par Hitler au point de se jeter tête baissée dans une guerre sanglante au nom d'une pseudo "race" supérieure. Au point d'exécuter tous ceux qui oseraient s'opposer à leur idéologie. Il détestait ce mot. " Idéologie ". Un mot précisément inventé par des tarés pour faire passer leur folie comme légitime et tout à faire saine d'esprit. Il en avait assez de tous ces massacres sans queue ni tête. A quoi bon renforcer les frontières, à présent que le loup était entré dans la bergerie ? Ils devaient tous agir ensemble. S'unir contre ces malades. Utiliser leur force commune grâce à l'ONU pour les forcer à stopper leurs actions barbares. S'ils avaient depuis longtemps cessé d'agir pour leurs intérêts personnels et s'étaient concentrés sur l'intérêt commun, peut-être auraient-ils déjà éliminer cette menace. Mais bien évidemment, ils n'apprendraient jamais de leurs erreurs, les plus jeunes se croiront toujours plus futés et invincibles que leurs aînés. Ils se trompaient sur toute la ligne. Cette fois-ci, ils ne s'étaient pas attaqué à un symbole comme en 2001, ou à un journal en particulier comme en janvier. Non. Ils avaient visé les civils, en attaquant des lieux de divertissement. Des lieux de tous les jours, que n'importe qui a déjà fréquenté une fois dans sa vie.

" _**U**_ n autre jour, ça aurait pu être moi ".

 _ **C**_ 'était très certainement ce que pensaient ses citoyens à présent. Car la peur qui lui nouaient les entrailles le déchirait de l'intérieur, l'angoisse manquait de l'étouffer. Il se sentait lentement sombrer dans la panique, perdre pied dans un abîme de terreur.

 _ **U**_ n nouvel appel d'Arthur vibra sur sa cuisse, mais il ne décrocha pas, se contentant de fixer la photo qui s'agitait de haut en bas pour lui intimer de répondre. Il savait bien que c'était méchant de le laisser poireauter ainsi, sans nouvelles aucunes, mais il n'avait envie de parler à personne. Il avait juste envie de se rouler en boule dans son lit, et d'attendre que la douleur qui meurtrissait son corps se calme. Il ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, effaré.

 _ **P**_ eut-être aurait-il bien fait de se montrer superstitieux, pour une fois.

* * *

 **Voilà. Honnêtement, c'est pas un texte que j'ai écrit pour qu'il vous plaise. Je ne l'ai pas écrit pour y faire apparaître un quelconque couple. Il n'est ni mignon, ni rondoudou paillettes guimauve.**

 **Juste, voilà. Parce que ça aurait pu être ma famille. Parce que ça aurait pu être moi. Parce que ça aurait pu être tout le monde et personne à la fois, et que ça peut encore l'être.**

 **C'est un texte engagé, je me fiche pas mal de ce que vous pouvez penser de mon avis sur la question, mais libre à vous de vous exprimer aussi dans les reviews. Mais je vous préviens : toute injure sera supprimée et vous serez bloqués. Au moins sur mon compte. Et oui, le gros monologue intérieur de Francis est exactement ce que je pense de cette situation.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que je ne fais aucun amalgame : une partie de ma famille est musulmane pratiquante, et ils ne sont EN RIEN des terroristes. Daesh ou l'État Islamique sont des  Extrémistes religieux de croyance musulmane qui interprètent le Coran de travers. Car même en temps qu'athée, s'il y a bien une chose que je sais sur les livres sacrés, c'est qu'ils diffusent tous le même message de paix et d'amour entres les hommes. Et ne préconisent en rien d'aller défoncer la gueule de ton voisin au nom de Dieu. On se croirait de retour au temps des Croisades ou des Grandes Découvertes. Sérieusement.**

 **Bref. Pour les Français qui liront : solidarité nationale, et pour les étrangers, j'espère ne pas trop avoir pourri votre journée.**


End file.
